Peter And The Wolf
by Wowzersduh
Summary: Inspired by one of my favorite movies Hook. It may also be hinting a show that shall remain nameless unless you can guess. Anywho live through Amy's memory as she tells the tale of how a certain wolf captured her heart.
1. Once Upon A Time

***The awesomeness that is Ramy belong strictly to Brenda Hampton. I own nothing, but this crazy plot and Peter.***

**A/N: I know what you all are saying. Why the hell are you writing another story lol you have about 6 that aren't finished already. Here's the thing Panic Room and Twist of Fate have about 1 chapter left and an epilogue. I have writers block on Panic Room which is why I didn't update it last week hopefully I can think of something by Friday. Then I have Wicked Little Witch, Weight of The World, and ForgiveMeNots, on the TVD site so yes I've been a busy little bee so I can't promise back to back updates on this one, but the idea has been buzzing in my mind for too long. So I hope you guys like it and I'm thinking about having my little sister ghost write some of my stories so the updates won't be sooo long. Anywho this is just an experiment I hope you enjoy and sorry for the long note. Reviews are love.**

**Once Upon A Time…**

Amy sat quietly waiting for the tea kettle to whistle. It was the dead of winter in North Dakota her eyes were mesmerized by the winter wonder land; and all she longed for was a cup of hot chocolate. She thought back to all the times as a little girl when her mother would put the kettle on and make tea for her and her older brother. They would sit around the fireplace and tell stories for hours, now 15 years later she would do the same for her children.

"Is it done yet mama?" little Emma asked tugging on her mother's dress.

"Not yet baby it has to whistle for us." She smiled pinching her daughters chubby cheek.

Emma was Amy's precocious little 5 year old who liked to have tea parties and talk about everything under the sun. Her ruby red cheeks were almost as endearing as those warm chestnut eyes that sparkled when she tossed her chocolate "Shirley Temple" curls.

"Where's Max Emmy?" Amy stared down at the little girl accusingly.

Emma let out a sly smile. "Um he's a little tied up right now." she batted those doe eyes.

"Mom!" she heard her son scream from somewhere in the house.

Amy turned back to the now bashful daughter. "Emma Jean-" Her rant was cut off by the whistling of the kettle.

"Cocoa time" Emma cheered. Amy glared at her mischievous daughter once more before grabbing the kettle.

"You go and untie your brother right now." Amy ordered as little Emma put her hands on her hips.

"But mama he's the one who wanted to play cops and robbers!" she whined.

"Emma." she warned pouring warm milk in 3 mugs. She was really going to kill her husband when he got home.

Em pouted, but did as she was told all the while mumbling that it was her brothers idea. Once Max was untied they settled into the family room where Amy sat in the old rocking chair in front of the fireplace. Her twins following close behind with their mugs finding there pillow pets to rest on.

"Are you gonna tell us another story tonight!" Em exclaimed excitedly.

"I want 'Peter and The Wolf'" Max begged his little hands clamped tight.

Amy smiled at the sandy haired little boy whose eyes matched her own. "But you've heard that story a million times." she protested.

"So." they said in unison before looking at each other in disgust.

Amy laughed again. "Okay, okay I'll tell 'Peter and the Wolf,' but only if you two promise to behave and no fighting." she wagered sipping her cocoa.

"Cross my heart hope to die." Emma started.

"Stick a needle in her eye." Max finished giggling then whined as Emma pinched him.

Amy shook her head. What was she going to do with these two. "Okay settle down time to start."

She cleared her throat as she thinking back on the events that led her to where she stood now. She knew this story like the back of her hand, but with each retelling a new emotion would surface. Unbeknownst to her children all Amy was doing was telling the tale of her life and how meeting a certain wolf changed life how she'd known it. She blinked back the tears that threatened to fall and looked down to the two expectant faces. It was showtime.

"_Once upon a time…"_

* * *

><p>Amy woke up to a pair of familiar eyes inches away from hers. After the rasped shriek that escaped her lips she pulled the covers back over her head.<p>

"Mom!" she complained.

"Happy Birthday pumpkin." she smiled removing the covers from her face.

"Its just another day." she sighed sitting up. Her eyes drifting out the window.

"Just another day?" her mother asked incredulously. "Its not everyday my baby girl turns 16." she smiled.

Amy said nothing; just continued to stare at the black hills of Dakota. Something about them just called out to her soul. She'd always been a nature girl; growing up in the wooded area outside the hills she really didn't have a choice. That coupled with the fact that she was surrounding by men made her a bonafide "Indiana Jones." Her and her brother Peter stayed in the black hills their friend Ben often joining them. She loved getting dirty and being one with nature, some would call her a tree hugger, but she didn't care. She especially loved hiking with her father he was hunter who loved the chase of a good bear, wolf, whatever was out that night. She hated nature now; once a prideful vegetarian she'd eat meat like the carnaverous person people thought she should be. After that night everything changed. At that thought she felt a tear roll down her cheek.

"Oh Amy." her mother cooed pulling the teen into her. "I know you're still sad about your father, but he'd want you to be happy today. To do all the things you told him last year."

"I miss him so much mom." she cried her long brown tresses covering her tear streaked face.

"I do too honey, but the heart will go on." she assured.

Amy nodded against Anne's shoulder and pulled away. She gave her mom a lopsided grin, and got out of bed.

"You're right. Today will be a good day." she spoke confidently heading to the bathroom.

After showering she sat down and ate her hardy birthday breakfast. Steak and eggs her favorite.

"So have your plans changed?" Peter asked stuffing a large piece of bison in his mouth.

She grimaced at the messy display before answering. "Yeah instead of a big party I just want to play it safe. Maybe just chill in the garden, write in my journal.

"Write in my journal" Peter mimicked as Amy glared at him. Peter was a senior this year so he felt he was above doing anything, but being the star football player.

"Look me and Ben are thinking about trekking up the old black hills for this party. You interested?" he asked raking the remnants left on his plate in the garbage.

Amy felt a lump in her throat. She hadn't been up the black hills in a little over a year; ever since her father was attacked up there. That day her best friend-the hills-became her worst enemy.

"I don't know Pete." she stood shaking her head.

"Come on Ames. Its been a year and I know how much you loved those hills it'll be fun. Plus Ben really wants you to come." he mumbled the last part.

He really hated that his best friend had a "thing" for his little sister. It was always unrequited from Ben's side until Amy of course hit puberty. Now Ben wanted to be more than bffs with her go figure.

Amy's face brightened at Ben's name, but faltered. "Dad-"

"Would want you to keep living; if not for yourself than for him." Peter interrupted.

Amy gave him a nod as they walked out of the cabin into the car. Today was the last day of school then summer break started. After summer Peter would be going off to college on a football scholarship, and as happy as she was for him she didn't want him to leave. He'd be off following his dreams while she was still here stuck in the black hills of Dakota. Her life stuck at a crossroad.

* * *

><p>"Happy Birthday Amy!" her two best friends screamed together running to her locker.<p>

"Thanks guys." she shrugged giving them a sad smile.

The two friends eyed one another, immediately going into cheer up mode.

"So do you have any plans tonight?" Lauren inquired.

"A bunch of upperclassmen are having a summer kickback in the hills." Madison squealed excitedly.

"I've heard." Amy deadpanned closing her locker.

She began walking down the halls of Black Oak High with her two bowls of sunshine in step beside her.

"Are you going?" Lauren asked praying for a yes.

It would be a lot more fun if the three of them went together ever since her father's freak accident Amy had been a daisy downer. Rightfully so, of course but they just wanted Amy to get the spark back in her green eyes, it was no use punishing herself for something she couldn't change.

"Please say yes. You need this." Madison begged. "One night where you let go and let loose please Ames."

Amy sighed and decided to put her friends out of their misery. "I've already promised Pete I'd go." she whined.

"Yay!" the girls high-fived each other. "Go Pete!"

She couldn't help but join in their laughter. She missed this; them together being happy. She honestly couldn't remember the last time she let out a real laugh. Well actually she could; it was the night her father died. The night she met the strange man that saved her from the vicious wolf that tried to attack her; only to get her father in the end. Amy shook away the thoughts not wanting to damper her first real smile in months. She settled in her seat and soaked in the teachings her professor was administering.

* * *

><p>Amy stumbled to the keg careful to avoid the flaming bonfire in the middle of the party grounds. Madison and Lauren had been right about something tonight she did let go and let loose. As she drained another red cup of beer someone tapped her shoulder.<p>

"There you are beautiful." Ben's voice rung in her ear.

She turned around to face the teen who was the epitome of tall, dark, and handsome. Her cup crashed into the ground as she snaked her arms around a surprised Ben's neck. He wrapped his hands around her waist in pulled her close. She had been at the party a good hour and a half and hadn't spotted him anywhere. She reluctantly released him from her death grip embarrassed by her "liquid courage."

"I didn't know you missed me that much." he laughed.

"I'm sorry." she hiccupped. "I might have had a tad too much to drink."

"I see. Well I hope Pete doesn't see this." he reprimanded with raised brows.

"Please don't tell." she begged looking around frantically for her brother.

"Hmm, maybe we can make a deal." Ben said tapping his chin looking into her innocent emerald eyes.

"Anything." Amy slurred.

Ben smiled slyly. "Maybe a kiss will convince me to keep my mouth shut."

Amy opened her mouth then closed it, not really knowing how to respond. Her thinking had went fuzzy a while ago. She came to as Ben's lips met hers, at first she didn't respond, but soon her lips started to caress his. Just as she was about to close her eyes she seen a figure running past a few trees. She pulled away from Ben and trailed off into the woods.

"Amy?" Ben voiced confused as he watched her walk into the woods. "Amy!"

Amy ignored his calls and went further into the forest. It was like something was drawing her deeper into the trees. She had to find out just who it was.

* * *

><p>He knew he shouldn't have came back here, but he had to see her. The girl with the long dark tresses that favored the middle of her back. Those titillating green eyes that sparkled in the moonlight. Those legs as long and beautiful as a gazelles and her flawless olive skin. She had haunted him since the day he left Black Oak behind. As he went haunting in the darkness the familiar scent caught his nose. That sinful fragrance of her, he followed his nose only to see her with another suitor. At that he had to get out of there his trigger had been pushed; and if he wasn't careful there'd be a hundred dead students by dawn. He stopped as he got to a clearing, looking up to the crescent moon raised above he heard footsteps in his wake.<p>

Amy saw the figure coming up in her horizon and pushed her long legs to go faster. As she came upon the clearing under the beautiful oak tree that sat perfectly under the crescent shaped moon her mouth gaped open.

"Its you." she whispered looking into the deep chocolate eyes that frequented her dreams.

**Okay that's chapter 1 guys. Its different and I have the story kind of mapped out in my head. I hope you guys enjoyed it =). Oh and Amy's telling this story to her kids just in case you were confused.**


	2. Auld Lang Syne

***All rights to Secret Life belong to Brenda Hampton and ABC Family & Co. I own nothing but this interesting plot if I say so myself.***

**A/N: I've and an itch to update so voila. Thanks so much for the reviews guys and thanks for giving this story a chance I love my SL family =). Oh and I think I put North Dakota in chap 1, but I meant South sorry. **

**Auld Lang Syne…**

"Amy! Damnit Amy…" The disapproving voice of Pete shot through the calmness of the forest. He was a good distance away, but the booming of his voice carried through the trees.

Amy stood motionless looking at the mahogany colored wolf with eyes just as dark. She felt her breath hitch as several different scenarios ran through her mind. She could stay perfectly still and pray the wolf runs off, she could cause an distraction and make a run for it, or she could make baby steps backwards in the direction she came from.

None of those options were used as she found herself doing the one thing she shouldn't have as the wolf let out a feral growl. Panic. She bolted feeling the wind whip her long tresses in her face. She could hear the pitter patter of the wolf's paws hot on her tracks, she turned to see how much distance she had left before running into a hard chest.

"Pete." Amy breathed clutching her brother for dear life.

"Amy are you crazy? What were you thinking running off like that." Pete reprimanded grabbing his baby sister by the shoulders. His worry instantly turning into anger at her carelessness.

Amy opened her mouth to respond when she heard leaves ruffling. She screamed darting past Pete who was biting his lip to withhold his laughter.

"Amy, stop!" He called to her retreating form.

The leggy brunette looked to her brother slowing her steps, but not stopping. Confusion marring her face as to why he wasn't running too. She stopped when gazing past her brother's amused face seeing Ben now standing next to him equally gleeful. Humiliation crawled up her back her cheeks tinged with color as she glided over to the duo; dragging each step until her heart rate calmed down. When she came close enough she slugged Ben hard on his arm.

"Hey what was that for Ames?" Ben scolded.

Taking a moment to catch her breath, her hands wiped away the stray strands of her that stuck to her lip. "Next time make some noise when you walk up to people." She hissed in frustration.

"Next time leave some bread crumbs when you walk away into the woods." he taunted.

Peter looked between the two making a mental note to ask Ben what ever happened with him and Amy. Amy had been harboring a crush on his best friend, and Ben happily obliged in the flirtation, if only to get under his skin.

"Why were you running anyway?" Pete asked.

Amy sighed breaking eye contact with Ben. "There was a wolf after me." she whispered leaning in close as if it was a secret.

Pete and Ben's eyes grew big. "A wolf?" they belted in unison with equal amount of skepticism.

Amy ran a hand shakily through her hair. "I know it sounds preposterous but I swear it was a wolf out there." she stated pointing in the direction she had first run from.

"Amy all the wolves in the black hills have either been extinguished or taken to the Iron Mountain Zoo." Ben reminded.

Amy felt the prick of the frustrated tears way before they fell. "I know what I saw Ben."

Peter observed their surroundings for any sign of a wolf, not seeing any. Ben was right after the wolf attacked their father and a few other hunters the town made sure every wolf in the hills were gone. Meaning they should be extinct in this part of South Dakota. Black Oak was big, but it wasn't that big. He also knew his sister and she looked very shaken up. Almost as shaken as that fateful night when their lives first changed. She was afraid of wolves now and he knew she wouldn't lie about this.

"Maybe it heard Ben and I, and got scared." Peter reasoned to both.

Amy shrugged and Ben scoffed still unconvinced. He was there first hand as the wolves got extinguished his father had paid for the whole operation. So he knew for a fact none remained and wasn't giving up his stance.

"Ames, you're drunk it was probably just a lost dog." he laughed throwing an arm over her shoulder.

"Amy I told you only one beer." her brother chastised.

Amy glared at Ben shaking off the offending arm to stand by her brother.

"I know what I saw." she snapped walking back to the party.

Pete and Ben eyed each other. "I still think she's hammered." Ben mumbled as they followed behind the angry teen.

Peter took one last glance at the wooded area. "I don't know, it is about that time of year it could have been some hiding out."

Ben curled his lip. "Yea. No."

The dark eyes watched the trio trek back down to reunite with the other patrons from the top of a bluff; before scrambling away into the woods. It was that time of year indeed, but this time he'd be prepared.

* * *

><p><em>She was running.<em>

_Faster then she ever ran in her life and still it wasn't fast enough. She turned her head slightly, her curtain of bronze hair encasing her face; she couldn't see them but she could still hear the pounding of their feet on the forest floor._

_They were getting closer._

_The sounds of twigs snapping were merely a foot behind her and still she saw nothing but darkness in her wake. Several more seconds passed as the creatures stayed on her heels, gaining momentum as she lost hers._

_Turning one last time she screamed as she seen their contorted faces covered in blood and drool. When she faced front again she ran smack dab into an old oak tree immediately falling to her demise. As the wolves surrounded her she heard more footsteps running closer. His voice yelling for them to get away as consciousness began to leave her. Her green eyes focused on brown before everything went dark. _

Amy leaped to a sitting position as beads of sweat rolled down her olive skin. Her breathing was staggered and she wrung her damp hands together before running them through her bang. Finding a hair tie she rolled her hair into a messy bun during her stroll to her adjoining bathroom. She tossed the cool water on her face looking at her pallor through the mirror. Deciding she better capitalize on the few hours of sleep she had left she sauntered back into her room, only to notice her window open.

A frown marred her face as she pulled the window panes closed surveying the landscape from behind the glass. Her window was on the second floor so unless they were Spiderman she highly doubted anyone would climb in. Still she needed to be more careful, there had been a few disappearances that happened during these last couple weeks.

He watched her walk back to her bed and climb into the warmth here duvet offered. The loose bun that was atop her head falling out just as it did hours ago the first time she had called it a night. It was a close call for him to dip into her bedroom as she found solace in the bathroom, but he just needed to be closer. He wanted to feel apart of her; he'd miscalculated how long she'd stay away so when he heard her footsteps coming closer he jumped back onto the tree branch he'd made home. It was time to stop hiding in the shadows and make his presence known. Tomorrow he would.

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>_ding, ding, ding*_

Amy jumped at the sound of the shrill school bell, jolting her from her brief slumber. Wiping her sleep-filled eyes she closed her history book lifting it and herself out of her seat. Glancing around at her classmates who were all immersed in their own conversations she eyed the middle-aged overweight man turning off the overhead. She said a quick prayer that Mr. Martin hadn't noticed her trip to dreamland. The last thing she needed was another teacher calling her mother under the pretense of "concern," she gotten enough this half of the year to last a lifetime. It was the last week of school so they should be lenient in her book.

Deciding that she better make her escape expedient, she shuffled in with the rest of her bustling classmates as they made their dart for the exit. Inwardly counting the steps until she was home free in the freedom that the hallway gave she exhaled. She had made it out of her most boring class of the day; if only there was a "rate my professor" website for college students she surmised repositioning her books.

The day seemed to be dragging on longer than usual, although the lack of sleep she'd been getting since the weekend could be the cause of her exasperation. Every time she closed her eyes she would see those opaque eyes of that darn wolf. When she woke up that night in a cold sweat she had ran incredulous hands through her long russet hair. Unable to believe that after finally getting over her night terrors they were back again. Seemingly with a vengeance; but she refused to tell anyone this time. Her mother would make her start those stupid therapy sessions again with Dr. Fields.

She rolled her eyes thinking about when her best friend Lauren Tracey told everyone that she was seeing her dad. That had been the most embarrassing day of her life, so in return she may or may not have put ketchup in the girl's seat. It wasn't her fault that people were calling her "period girl" for the next week. Nope, she would not take responsibility for that. Too far into her musings, Amy yelped as her body collided straight into another causing their books to fall. Well hers, his fell as he reached out to catch her before she met the same fate as their fallen books. They were body to body for five seconds before she got out of his grasp to retrieve the materials, a blush coating her cheeks.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry." She breathed raggedly as she picked up a couple books.

The body she'd just run into got down on bended knee to help the frazzled teen. They reached for the same book causing their hands to graze one another's. The world stopped spinning as olive eyes met coffee; her mouth went slightly agape at the stare.

His eyes were so dark, so warm, and so _familiar._

He could hear her heart beating two times faster than the average person's; his eyes turning from admiration to amusement. "It's fine kid, don't worry about it." He chuckled, exposing hidden dimples.

At his words her utter embarrassment transformed into pure annoyance. She grabbed the book away from him with a little more force than necessary before standing to her feet. "I'm _not_ a kid." She said indignantly dusting off her dark leggings. The crafty smirk didn't leave his face as he stood to his feet dark eyes still connected to her light ones. Amy held her breath refusing to blush under his scrutiny; her eyes retaining her cold demeanor.

Seeing that he was in no hurry to move out of her way she walked around him taking the remaining five steps to her locker. Books settled in her left arm she spun in her combination shoving the materials inside slamming the door, only to find the new bane of her existence behind it.

She stared at him pensively. "Are you gonna follow me now?"

He smiled at her displeasure. "A little vain aren't we? Actually…" he began then stopped.

Her slender arms folded under her chest and she was two seconds away from tapping her foot when he continued. She was already late for her lunch hour, the only time she could breathe.

"…you took my book." He finished seeing the mortification take over her expression.

"Oh…" she peeped suddenly losing her nerve. She turned quickly opening the locker back up. "Here" The corner of her mouth lifted in what was meant to be a smile.

He took the Calculus book and offered his hand. "I'm Ricky by the way."

Amy stared at the proffered limb before slowly clasping his hand in a firm shake just like her daddy taught her. "Amy."

"I see you've met my new bud." A voice yapped from behind her she immediately let go of Ricky's hand.

"What have I told you about that Pete!" she reprimanded wiping her ear. Her brother had a nasty habit of sneaking up on people and yelling in their ears.

Ignoring her chastisement he lifted a hand in the air. "Underwood, how's it going?"

The boy teen in question engaged in the "hi-five" before shrugging. "Cool, I guess."

Ben stood by watching the boys' interaction instantly not liking this Ricky kid. It was something about him that made his senses tingle. His eyes shot to Amy who was worrying her lip; her green eyes ogling Ricky raptly like he was some kind of puzzle she was trying to put together. She must have got a weird vibe from him too he thought.

"I see you've met my baby sister Amy." He answered bringing her into a "noogy."

"I'm _not_ a baby." She murmured disengaging herself from her boisterous brother.

Ricky stared at her shamelessly as her and her brother bickered. A baby she was not, that was for sure. "You know him?" he heard Amy ask.

"Yeah we have first period together." Peter informed. Seeing Amy's confused face her explained. "He's new."

She nodded. "This is my best friend Ben." Pete uncovered continuing with his introductions.

Ben merely raised his head in acknowledgment hands still planted securely in his pocket. The two observed each other broodingly; Ricky could feel Ben's untrusting attitude coming off in wafts. He'd have to be careful around him.

Amy ran a hand through her hair. "Well I'm going to lunch I'll catch up with you guys later."

"Are you and thing 1 & 2 coming to the bonfire tonight?" Ben asked with bated breath.

He'd been trying to find the spend time with Amy for months, but it all seemed in vain. They'd been dancing around this attraction they had for each other for the past year. He was more than ready to let his intentions be known; so when the opportunity came a couple weeks ago where they were slightly alone he acted on impulse and kissed her. He was delightfully surprised when she returned it, but his joy was short lived when she acted like the kiss never happened. Thinking back to that night he felt bad for making a move on her while she was intoxicated. She probably thought he was taking advantage of her. Tonight's bonfire would be a perfect redo.

Ricky watched the twosome's interaction noticing he was already 10 minutes late to his 3rd period. "I'll see you guys class calls." He rung out; turning on his heel walking deliberately slow.

He could feel her eyes burning his retreating form, but he didn't look back. A knowing smirk graced his features; he'd continue to stroll down the hall. She would be by his side soon.

"Amy?" Ben questioned garnering back her attention. Disregarding the person he had previously had her attention.

Pete gave Amy a shrewd look as her eyes volleyed between Ben and Ricky. "Uh, yeah. Yeah we'll be there." She rushed out distractedly. "I'll see you guys later." She finished not waiting for their replies.

"Okay…" Ben trailed off to her back. His eyes went to his best friend. "Shut up."

Pete lifted his hands in surrender. "What? I didn't say anything." He laughed tailing his friend. "…out loud."

"Hey! Hey Ricky." Amy said breathlessly catching up with the teen.

He glanced at her briefly not bothering to slow down. "Are _you_ gonna follow _me_ now?" he grinned.

A flush washed over the sixteen year old as her words were tossed back into her face. "Are you gonna be an ass?" she replied raising a brow.

He laughed as they fell in step with each other. "I guess not."

"Good." She said lamely not expecting him to concede as quickly.

The air between them became awkward when Ricky's voice blew through as they stopped at the cafeteria doors. "I guess this your stop."

"Yeah. I guess it is." She nodded playing with a piece of her hair. She didn't know why she felt so _naked_ in front of him, but it was annoying to say the least. "Um, are you going to that stupid bonfire tonight?" she questioned casually.

He hunched a shoulder coolly. "I am senior."

Her head bobbed. "See you there." She smiled tightly taking a step only to be pulled back.

She glanced at their joined hands, following the course of his build, past the fitting button up, and after a quick pause at the piece of exposed chest she met his brown eyes only to catch him giving her equal appreciation. He knew she was glaring at him, but to be this close to her. After so long, was intoxicating.

Licking his lips he reluctantly stopped his expedition of the Isle of Amy. "It was nice bumping into you Amy."

"You too." She sang softly.

Ricky released her small hand after a few more minutes, shamelessly late for his class now. If he was going to do this school thing then he would have to do it right. "Bye Amy."

"Bye."

No sooner was she released from him she was pulled into another grasp. "Who was that?" her two best friends' gushed pulling her to the table.

"You guys…" she whined.

"No!" Madison interrupted. "We want the details, like yesterday."

She looked to Lauren who was holding the same expression as their friend. So much for a save she thought. "I have to get lunch before the bell rings." She excused.

"Got your salad right here." Lauren cheesed sliding over the plastic container.

Sighing in defeat she opened the box grabbing the fork. "His name is Ricky, he's new, and he's—"

"Hot." Another voice burst in.

All eyes went on Ben's ex-girlfriend Adrian. Amy's orbs instinctually rolled. She couldn't stand Adrian, not just because she was with Ben, but because she was with _everybody_. The girl really had no shame; a thing Amy both admired and despised.

"Nosey much?" Madison voiced in her best "bad girl" voice.

"Maybe little miss sunshine shouldn't talk so loud." The fiery girl snapped, taking an unwelcome seat at their table.

"What do you want Adrian?" Amy leered.

"Since you asked..." She smiled. "…for you to give your new friend my number." She pulled a piece of paper out of her breast and slid it to a disgusted Amy.

A chuckle escaped the pale lips of the brunette. This girl couldn't be serious, first that was gross, secondly. "You're not his type." She said aloud.

Adrian's glossed lips smacked together. "And you are? That's laughable." She commented getting up. "I know his type and child isn't one." She jabbed making a show to pass her eyes over Amy's thin body.

The girls glared at her as she stomped off with a sway that had every guy in the café's attention on her. Amy rubbed her arms self-consciously; Adrian was right between the two of them he would probably go for Adrian. Amy knew she was a pretty girl, but compared to the curvy Latina she felt like a plain Jane.

"Don't let her get to you Ames, she's just jealous that Ben is after you like a dog chasing a bone." Lauren said.

"Yeah, and we saw the way Ricky was looking at you. He wants your bod." The redhead teased.

Amy laughed at that one unable to help herself. It was times like this that reminded her that although they had ups and downs her friends still had her back. "You guys are a mess."

"Seriously." Madison pumped. "You're like a hot commodity now. Ben's popular, rich, and smart; and that Ricky guy will be popular by tomorrow."

Amy nodded thinking back a couple weeks ago to the kiss she and Ben shared. She didn't want to say it was anti-climactic—she was drunk after all—but it was nice. She didn't feel that: "head-over-heels, topsy-turvy, heart searing," feeling she expected. She wasn't sure what her feelings were towards him now, she had always had a crush on him. He was older, taller than her, funny, and caring and that should be enough. Her mind then changed to Ricky. He was new and untouched by any girl in the school. His gaze was enough for you tell him your deepest, darkest secret, and he was mysterious. She wanted to get to know him, but at the same time she wanted to keep her distance. She didn't know him; he could be anybody.

But he was somebody she wanted to get to know better.

* * *

><p>The bonfire was even rowdier this year than last year if that was even possible. Madison, Amy, and Lauren strolled in arm in arm an hour late. Their eyes scanned the crowd for any familiar face in the darkness. This year was different from last; it wasn't just seniors and sneaky underclassmen from their school, but kids from the neighboring town of Cedar.<p>

"Looking for me?" a voice whispered against Amy's cheek.

She turned around meeting the dark, clouded eyes of Ben in minor disappointment. "Hey." She smiled pulling him into a hug.

"Hey yourself. You look beautiful Ames." He grinned taking in her appearance. She had done something different with her hair, it was done in soft curls and her usually pale pink lips glossed in rose petal. When her cheeks became ruddy he realized he was embarrassing her with his prying eyes.

Amy pulled down the long sleeves of her yellow chiffon shirt that was tucked securely in her belted skirt. Now that she looked at it the thing resembled a "tutu." It was ironic actually, because she typically went for all black, but when she seen this puppy saying hey to her in her closet she decided to give it a test run. "Thanks Ben." She smiled shyly.

He returned the grin, mentally telling Madison and Lauren to get lost to no avail. "Where's Pete?" Madison asked Ben slyly.

"I don't know. Why don't you go find him?" he answered with a slight edge in his voice.

Madison narrowed her eyes at "Ben the Wolf Slayer," as everyone called him before grabbing Lauren's hand and pulling her through the crowd.

Turning his attention to the girl in front of him he noticed her eyes skating through the crowd. He could tell she was in deep conversation because her bottom lip was sliding in and out from between her teeth. "You want something to drink?" he asked gaining her attention.

"Yes, that would be lovely." She smiled allowing him to take her hand and lead the way. Her eyes still traveled the crowd, but she still couldn't find _him_.

He could smell her scent way before he spotted her. If he had time to hunt for food instead of hunting for houses he probably would have been able to dissect her exact location. The girl in front of him was talking again, he watched as her plump lips moved up and down. He had to admit she was quite desirable he closed his eyes briefly feeling the beast inside of him stirring. When he thought he gained control he reopened his eyes to see Amy with Ben by the refreshments.

His mood brightened as he glanced back to the girl. "Hey, Aubrey I'll be right back. Thanks for showing me around I'll be sure to utilize your number." He rushed excusing himself.

"It's Adrian!" she complained crossing her arms, but at the sight of Ben she found herself trailing Ricky.

"Mind if we interrupt?" Adrian boomed from behind Ricky.

Ben tensed at her voice and Amy felt the common feel of irritation crawl up her spine. "As a matter of fact we—"her words cut off when she seen Ricky next to the petite girl.

"Do." Ben finished stepping closer to Amy; glaring at his ex-girlfriend. She knew exactly how to rattle his cages and he hated that she still had that power.

"Oh, Bennie I just know you don't mean that." She teased holding a hand to her chest. "Seriously, Ben don't look so upset."

"What do you want Adrian?" he groaned.

"Ricky and I just wanted to say hello." She beamed sliding her hand into Ricky's to his surprise.

He gave her an insolent smile before his gaze went back to a blank faced Amy. "I don't know why this seems so…awkward?"

She stared at him as he did a little thing with his eye. "I can take a wild guess." she bit out.

"Hey you guys are missing the urban legends everyone is telling by the bonfire." Madison barged in wiggling her fingers.

That diffused the tension between the four teens, at least for now. Pete came up behind the two girls equally stoked about the "ghost stories" that were about to be told. He didn't like to toot his own horn, but he was the self-proclaimed "Black Oak King of Terror."

"And I'm up next." he said in the equally eerie voice used by Madison.

Amy snorted and grabbed Ben's hand effectively earning a look of distaste from Ricky who grudgingly led an excited Adrian to the logs.

* * *

><p>Ricky sat around the campfire listening to all the classic torrid tales of death and haunting. From Bloody Mary to the Candy man, once it got to the legends of vampires and werewolves he excused himself from Adrian in a cheap ploy to gain Amy's attention. To his dismay it seemed that she was enjoying her time with Ben only glancing his way once or twice in the 30 mins they'd been sitting here.<p>

"I can show you where they are." Adrian voiced clasping his hand.

"It's okay. I got it." Ricky smiled squeezing her hand in thanks. He'd told her he had to go to the bathroom, she took it upon herself to guiding him towards the "out houses" direction anyway from her perch on the makeshift bench.

Amy watched the exchanged between the "new couple" with an unsatisfied look on her face. She'd been having a great time with Ben; Ben who she'd dreamt about being with forever yet she couldn't fight the intrigue this new guy was causing her.

"I'm going to get us more marshmallows okay." she told Ben gathering the quilt around her.

"Sure Amy." he smiled kissing her hand. "Hurry back."

She nodded and just like that she was off into the darkness. Passing the refreshment table she trailed behind the figure that was further ahead of her then she thought. Pumping her ling legs faster she attempted to catch up with him, but the closer she got the farther he became. She stopped in the middle of a clearing feeling winded and once she took in her surroundings she realized she was isolated from the camp.

"Dammit Amy, you did it again." she scolded herself.

When he figured he'd gotten them a good distance he came back around pulling a startled Amy into him. She jerked back quickly as a shriek passed her lips. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up, and at the sight of her target she narrowed her eyes. Just as her mouth parted to protest, he smirked turning those intruding brown eyes on her.

"I thought you said you weren't gonna follow me." He joked letting go of her hand.

Amy rolled her eyes looking up into the dark moonless sky. Last week had been the week of the full moon, this week all she seen were the beautiful stars scattered across the shadowy sky. Ricky watched as she looked up at the sky in such fascination, he almost thought she forgot he was even there until her gaze fell back on him.

"What are you doing walking away from the camp on your own?" she challenged.

His widened in the act of surprise then darted to the ground. "I could ask you the same." at her silence he continued. "Maybe I knew you would follow me."

She kept her eyes trained on him. "And what made you think that?"

"I know you feel it Amy…right there." he spoke touching the part of her chest her heart was beating in. "It's drawing you to me."

Her breath caught before she shook her head. "Maybe I was just curious."

"Maybe. But we both know better."

" Maybe you should get back. Your boyfriend is probably looking for you."

"He's not my boyfriend." She chuckled. "We're just friends."

"For now." He lamented. "I know that look." He said beginning to circle her like a wolf would his prey. "He wants you." He voiced lowly excitement coursing through his body as her eyes followed him nervously, fearfully. "He want's that innocence, that grace, the good girl he thinks you to be but you're not."

"Who said I wasn't?" she said shakily.

"There's fire inside of you that even he isn't able to consume."

"And you think you can?" she shot back meeting his eyes.

"I know it." he said with such fervor her green orbs fell to the ground once again.

Who was this person that just waltzed into her town, her life, and was able to read her like a book. She gulped trying her hardest not to show her inner fear, her anxiousness of the things he was stirring up in her. Suddenly she became nervous staring at the stranger rounding her. She didn't know this person from a can of paint, but followed him so blindly into a clearing. She wanted to believe that he wasn't some masked murderer or rapist, but one could never be so sure.

"Am I making you nervous?" he spoke interrupting her reverie.

Her eyes found his. "What do you want?"

He stopped walking when he was back to the place where he started. Closing the distance between them he put his cheek to her hair rubbing ever so softly only pausing to whisper in her ear. "I want a lot of things Amy." He breathed causing goose bumps to burst onto her skin. "Mainly you."

Pulling back he swiped the bang out of her face so he could get the full picture of her angelic face. Their eyes connected, every breath she exhaled he inhaled, and reflexively their heads inched towards each other. His top lip brushed her bottom before ascending upward, while her lips grazed his bottom lip; and in the blink of an eye it was gone. Their lips no longer in the running to connect.

She gave him a questioning look before hearing footsteps nearing them. Still enraptured in their almost moment they didn't jolt apart until the irritated voice of Peter filled the air.

"You have to be one of the most hard-headed people I know." Pete scolded as he came closer to the twosome. "Did last time teach you anything?" he asked his speechless sister.

Amy's mind was reeling; she couldn't think a coherent thought let alone speak one. "Uh-"

"Like come on Amy."

"It was my fault." Ricky interrupted. "I thought I saw something out here and Amy didn't want me to wander off on my own."

He looked between his sister and his new friend and decided not to question anything else. "You better get back, Ben's asking about you." he said to his sister. He didn't want his sister and best friend together, but at the same time he didn't want his best friend hurt, and if what he walked up on was what he thought it was then someone's heart breaking was inevitable.

She nodded trailing behind her older brother. She didn't dare look back at Ricky; she didn't know what happened back there, but it couldn't happen again. Her and Ben weren't official but even she could admit that they were slightly dating.

* * *

><p>Once back around the fire the last ten minutes she had spent in the clearing seemed to vanish as Ben wrapped his arms back around her. Though as she glanced across the fire at Adrian and Ricky she couldn't help but hear his words repeating in her head.<p>

_There's fire inside of you that even he isn't able to consume._

**Okay this is chapter 2 I'm not completely happy with it, but I made it extra long because I honestly cant till you when this is going to be updated again. I can assure you it wont take 10 months, but maybe a few weeks because as I've said before I have a lot of stories to update. The next update for this fandom will be Panic Room and Feel. Happy Saturday guys.**


End file.
